


Ye

by adenaelamin, Genghis Swan (adenaelamin)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenaelamin/pseuds/adenaelamin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenaelamin/pseuds/Genghis%20Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honestly follow me on tumblr @xommissar</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They do the sex.


	2. Chapter 2

There's more sex. It's a heckin' good time.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny catches the sex. She leaves campus. Laura and Carmilla donut care. More sex. How will Danny cope. More at three.


	4. Chapter 4

"I cnut beleve dis cerm" lur sighed, "why would dan dan leave" cerm gets up from her bed "i nerv lerf u lur" cerm rips off her face. she is dan dan. ploot twist


	5. Chapter 5

Laura and Danny has reunion sex. Bill Nye is there.


	6. Chapter 6

Carmilla returns and gasps at the sight in front of her, "Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?" as the stares down the two naked girls. Mr Nye speaks up, "I believe you all can help us avoid disaster." Carmilla looks baffled at the man in front of her, speaking for Danny and Laura, "What we need are new ways to provide electricity, new forms of transportation and new ways of doing business." The science guy says to the vampire,

"But how can we accomplish that when the climate change isn't really real?" Carmilla sputters.

"There are great many claims that climate change is a hoax," Nye argued. "Climate change is happening. … Conspiracy theories are for lazy people — people who don't want to get down to the business at hand."


	7. Author's Note

So, I've recently noticed a lot of people aren't taking this work seriously. But I can absolutely assure you that this is my best work and it is definitely serious, and needs to be taken as such.


	8. Chapter 8

Carmilla snaps the old geezer's neck. Rip Mr Nye, you will be remembered. Danny high tails it outta there (get it she's tall and werewolf hahahahaahahahah fuCK). Carmilla looks into Laura's eyes, "Carm, I can explain." A single tear rolls down Carmilla's cheek as her words cut through Laura like butter, "No need to explain, you can just go eat a poopoo."


	9. Chapter 9

Bill Nye resurrects from the deepest pits of hell. "Surprise bitch, I bet you thought you'd seen the last of this fanfiction." The science guys says before evaporating into thin air. 

Laura begins to sob, "I just, she was gone Carm, then she was you I'm so so-" Carmilla cuts her off, "It's fine, creempoof. But bring the mutt to me." 

Laura looks down at her naked frame, "Carm, maybe we could, ya know." "Nah."


	10. Chapter 10

Cermilla punched Danny in the nose, "You hecked up, Red." 

Danny falls to the ground, ded. Laura screams out, "CERM YOU KILLED HER."

Carmilla begins to sob, "I loved her...."

More at eight.


	11. Chapter 11

Lafontaine busts through the door because they doN'T FUCKING KNOCK

"I FUCKING LOVE SCIENCE" They scream before going back through the broken doorway to teach JP about memes.


	12. Chapter 12

Lafontaine is honestly made out of eggsalad and fuxk the finale 

CARMILLA AND LAURA BANG IN THIS OEN FUCK LAURA ORGASMS ALL OVER CARMILLAS HAIR FUCK


	13. Chapter 13

Lafontaine lights carmilla on fire shes dead make room for laf bitch


	14. Chapter 14

"This isn't the fucking series no one's coming back carmillas actually dead surprise" lafontaine says to laura before laura bursts into tears "who will be lauras love interest because the piece of shit who wrote this ships perry x danny damn" lafontaine breakdances away


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly follow me on tumblr @xommissar

I hate that ive done this

Lola n dandan r in love laura is cri


	16. Chapter 16

"It's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while it's been a while" lafontaine sings, they love staind


	17. Chapter 17

WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD WELCOME SQUIDWARD


	18. Chapter 18

Fuck this story everythings going wrong in my life man I really just need some sleep I hate senior year I am stressed out anyway

"can u believe clexa did anal caramilk" cookie said  
caramilk shot her own ass


	19. Chapter 19

I'm like a full time The 100 stan now idk why yall even read this its such bs honestly I wrote this in sophomore year I'm a senior now lmao what


	20. Chapter 20

LaFontaine crawls into Laura's ear. She tells them to get out but

 

 

They are in there.


	21. Author's Note

I could probably write a good fic if I really really tried, yet I'm here, and so are you. Writing and reading this. Thanks y'all. Wouldn't have gotten 8k hits without you.


	22. Chapter 22

She 

Is  
Ah


	23. Author's Kinda Info?

Hey just realized y'all know nothing about me so here's some stuff so you know more about me.

My name's Jane, you can call me tiny Jane or anything really.

I'm 17, my pronouns are she/her, I'm 4'10", I have autism, and I'm a hijabi

My twitter is @lesbianya and my tumblr is rxnya.tumblr.com if you wanna see those shenanigans.

I'm mainly in The 100 fandom now but I still revisit Carmilla and Pitch Perfect from time to time.]/p>

I started this fic in grade 10 when I was 15 and I know it has basically no plot but I plan to eventually turn whatever plot there is into a story at some point.

I wasn't kidding when I said thank you, I need places to unleash basically whatever odd things go through my head and this was a good way to do that free of judgement. I also read every single comment and thank you all for allowing me to brighten your day if I have.

In terms of this story being over, who knows, for now I'm probably going to continue it but not for very long seeing as I'd like to work on more serious writings.

Thank you for sticking with me for two years, it's been a hell of a ride, and I hope you stay along for the rest.

Sincerely, Jane.


	24. Chapter 24

Free Lafontaine


	25. Chapter 25

GAY . HOO BOY I AM . A FUCKING GAY .

\- Laura hoopid


	26. homie

Yo I return. I'm back with more updates.

I'm currently most invested in The Bold Type (as a black Muslim lesbian ofc I'm in kadena's asses)

I'm also working two jobs, one as a journalist, another as an actor while in a gap year.

My socials are now lesbianadena on twitter and sapphickats.tumblr.com so, maybe hit me the fuck up?

With love, Jane


	27. Chapter 27

YO THE ABSOLUTE FUCKING MADMAN


	28. Chapter 28

laura farts

carmillas dead

danny eggsalad

lafontaine yeet

perry orgasm


	29. Chapter 29

"Oh my God! Okay, it happening. Everybody stay calm."

"What's the procedure, everyone? What's the procedure?"

"Stay [bleep] calm!"

"Wait, wait, wait."

"Everyone, now [bleep] calm down!"

"No! No, Michael! No! Touch the handle. If it's hot, there could be a fire in the hallway."

"What does warm mean?"

"[groaning] Oh my God."

"Not a viable option."

"Try a different door."

"Okay, what's next?"

"Don't run."

"Oh! Here's a door. Check that one out. How's the handle?"

"It-- it's warm."

"Well, uh, another option. [everyone chattering at once]"

"Back door."

"Back to our options. Jeez! Ok! settle down everyone. No bunching!"

"Oh! I forgot my purse."

"Leave it woman!"

"Get out of the way! Go, go, go!"

"Things can be replaced, Phyllis! People, human lives, however, can..."

"Ah! My hand! That's hot!"

"Aah! This ones hot too!"

"Okay, we're trapped. Everyone for himself."

"Okay, let's go. "

"[shouting] Out of my way! Let's go. Get out of my way!"

"Calm, please"

"Get out of the way!"

"Have you ever seen a burn victim?"

"Move it!"

"Okay! Procedure, procedure. Exit options. Where do we go folks? Wha-- Use a what to cover the mouth?"

"[pulling cat out of filing drawer] It's okay. Shh shhh."

"A what? A rag. A damp rag, perhaps. Let's remember those procedures. What are the options? Okay, that's the wrong way. We've already tried that. Remember your exit points. Exit points people."

"Oscar."

"What's next? [Oscar climbs into the ceiling towards an air duct]

"Oscar!"

"Stay alive! I'm getting help!"

"Pull me up!"

"You're too heavy!"

"I only weigh 82 pounds! Uh-- save Bandit! [throws cat into air duct and he falls out through the other side] Oh!"

"How about 911? Anyone? 911. [Michael throws a chair at the window, Kevin smashes a chair through the vending machine and begins to grab snacks, everyone is shouting.]"

"What do we do?"

"Use the surge of fear and adrenaline to sharpen your decision-making."

"Okay, I am not dying here. Come on. [everyone is coughing from the smoke, Dwight lights some fire crackers and they start popping]"

"What is that? What is that?"

"The fire's shooting at us!"

"What in the name of God is going on?!"

"Yes! [Dwight pulls fire alarm] Yes, ba-- Yes, battering ram! Battering ram!"

"Ahhhh!!! [Oscar's leg crashes through the ceiling]"

"Go, go, go, go, go!! [Andy and Jim ram the door with the copy machine]"

"[throws the projector out the window] Help!! Help!!"

"I'm about to die!"

"[blowing air horn] Attention everyone! Employees of Dunder Mifflin! This has been a test of our emergency preparedness. There is no fire. It was only a simulation."

"What?!"

"Fire not real. This was merely a training exercise. [Oscar drops down from the ceiling] So, what have we learned? [Stanley falls to the floor] Oh come on. It's not real Stanley. Don't have a heart attack."

"No, no, no! You will not die! Stanley! Stanley! You will not die! Stanley! Stanley! Barack is president! You are black, Stanley! I'm gonna give him mouth to mouth."

"No, no, no! Don't give him mouth to mouth for this!"

"He's going to swallow his tongue."

"No. Michael. Michael."

"Open your mouth. Come on. Don't swallow it."

"[everyone shouting at once] Michael! Michael!"

"Leave me al--"

"You're choking him!"

"Saving him!"


End file.
